Professors' Dance
by Lady Urquentha
Summary: We all know that events in history repeats itself. What if a romance came out of the dark not once, but twice?
1. Life is just a Moment

**Chapter 1 - Life is just a Moment**

**Professors' Dance**

**By Lady Urquentha**

**PG**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J. K Rowling. The plot is a version of a challenge submitted on the Infinite Incantantem board.

As the music flowed through the room, she turned her head to look at him, smiling softly.

"May I have the honor of this dance, Miss. McGonagall?" he murmured.

"Of course, Professor," the black-haired beauty rose from her seat, placing her hand in his. As they swept onto the dance floor, all stopped to watch them.

_I just want to tell you all the things you are_

_And all the things you mean to me_

_You've been with me forever_

_Through the changes in my life_

_Through all the tears and laughter_

They were beautiful, dancing there together. Her golden dress shimmered against pale skin and black hair, his silver ones against auburn hair. But more then that, there was a spark between them that spoke of volumes of love. It was in his soft chuckle and her slight smile, a rare achievement for anyone who knew her.

_When I find myself believing there's no place to go_

_When I feel the loneliness inside my heart_

They moved in harmony, with not a step out of time. It was as though they shared a single mind, or could read each other's thoughts. Wherever he went, she was there as though it were her idea. Wherever she moved, he was beside her, as though he'd led her there.

_You're the answer to my prayers_

_And you're with me everywhere_

_You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight_

_Give me shelter from the rain_

_You breathe life in me again_

_You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight_

She smiled up into her teacher's eyes, bathing in the warmth and love that shone from his eyes, directed at her and only her. She knew it was love, it was all that it could be. She could feel it in the tingle of her skin where his hands rested on her waist, in the electricity of her fingers where they rested on his shoulders.

It didn't matter to her that they were attracting the attention of everyone in the hall, students and teachers alike. It didn't matter that they were breaking of the most important rules, no student-teacher relationships. It didn't matter that she could be expelled. It didn't matter that there would be hell to pay tomorrow.

_Life is just a moment_

_We're blowing in the wind_

_We're trying to find a friend_

_And only time can tell us_

_If win or if we lose_

_And who will stand beside us_

It didn't matter to him that the stares they were getting were a mixture of disgust, awe and envy. It didn't matter to him that he could lose his job over one dance. It didn't matter to him that his reputation could be forever tarnished. It didn't matter that he'd have to pay for this tomorrow.

_When there's darkness all around me_

_You're the light I see_

_When I need someone to ease my troubled mind_

From the sidelines, Poppy Pomfrey, Rolanda Hooch and Sylvia Sprout were watching their friend dance in the arms of their Transfiguration professor. Sylvia was smiling, Rolanda was gaping and Poppy was sighing.

_You're the answer to my prayers_

_And you're with me everywhere_

_You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight_

_Give me shelter from the rain_

_You breathe life in me again_

_You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight_

Rolanda could not believe her eyes. Minerva McGonagall, the head girl, Miss. I-Obey-Every-Rule-I-Am-A-Goody-Two-Shoes, was dancing with their professor. What happened to the 'I'm not going to risk anything that could get me expelled-except-playing-some-dangerous-pranks' persona? And Minerva was independent, relying on no-one and nothing, trusting very few. But here she was, dancing with her head on her teacher's chest and her eyes shut, trusting him to lead her safely.

_You're all I need tonight_

_All I need tonight_

_All I need tonight_

_You're my angel_

Poppy shook her head at her friend, torn between amusement, delight and horror. She was happy for her friend, certainly, happy she'd found someone to trust in and love, and amused that she'd chosen and managed to get the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world. But she wondered if Minerva knew what she was getting herself into. Even in the wizarding world an eighty year age-gap was no mean thing, and she wasn't even out of school. Although Minerva was in her last year, she still could be kicked out. Did she realize that? Did she know that she was going to be the subject of gossip and condescension for tying herself to 'an old man'? While Poppy didn't share the view, she knew others did, and was worried for her friend.

_You're the answer to my prayers_

_And you're with me everywhere_

_You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight_

_Give me shelter from the rain_

_You breathe life in me again_

_You're my angel, my miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight_

But none of these thoughts mattered or troubled the two dancers, as they swept around the dance floor, almost alone now as the rest of the school watched the Deputy Headmaster and Transfiguration Professor have the last dance with the Gryffindor Head-girl.

A/N: So, here's another AD/MM fic. It'll only have one more chapter.

E.N. Hello, it's me again. Lady Urquentha's friendly editor. I love her song fic's! Don't you? If you do, leave a review!...Don't you just hate it when you rhyme unintentionally?


	2. Float in the Air

**Chapter 2 - Float in the Air**

**Professors' Dance**

**By Lady Urquentha**

**PG**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J. K Rowling. The plot is a version of a challenge submitted on the Infinite Incantantem board.

Sylvia outright laughed as she watched her friend spin around the dance floor. Poppy groaned and shook her head, a smile of amusement and resignation on her lips. Rolanda had a broad grin on her face, her gaze not fixed on the dancing pair but scanning the audience around them.

_And the one step and he's sliding_

_And the two steps and she's gliding_

_3 and the 1 and the 2_

_And then they float in the air_

Sixty years after they shocked the world by sharing the last dance at the Graduation Ball in her seventh year, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were once again alone on the dance floor. This time it was different, she was the Professor of Transfigurations, Deputy Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor House, and he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

_Side to side and she shows him_

_Back and forth cause she knows him_

_Round and round again_

_All that see them can't help but stare_

The rumors, stories, weird looks and name calling had died down within a few months, and no-one had cared, or even remembered about the dance between the Head-girl and Deputy Headmaster. Those old stories had just been revived and were racing around the hall again, as students and teachers whispered among themselves.

_Cause everyone knows they're in love_

_Everyone knows they're in love_

_Yes and everyone knows they're in love_

_By the way they dance_

"They're all staring at us," Minerva murmured.

"Let them stare," Albus replied, drawing her closer to him.

_Cheek to cheek cause he needs her_

_Hand in hand as he leads her_

_Face to face cause they know_

_They'll never dance alone_

She'd gone a full circle now. Beautiful head girl Minerva McGonagall had become formidable, strict, uptight Professor McGonagall, and now let her former self shine through. Students were muttering among themselves, wondering over the change in their teacher. Her raven black hair was down for once, flowing freely across the back of her daringly low blue dress. Her green eyes sparkled and she looked fifty years younger as she smiled up at the man in whose arms she was dancing.

_Cause everyone knows they're in love_

_Everyone knows they're in love_

_Yes and everyone knows they're in love_

_By the way they dance_

Tonight they had ensured that no-one would forget their relationship. Where she had once danced with her hands on his shoulders, they were linked around his neck. Where once his hands had rested upon her hips, they were wrapped around her waist. Where once there had been distance between them there was now none. Where once she had leaned against his chest, now she looked up into his face, never taking her eyes off his.

_By the way she moves in circles_

_Ever so sweetly she wins him completely_

_By the way he holds her so gracefully_

_The hand that he lends her is able and tender_

_Never a step to chance_

_Cause everyone knows they're in love_

_By the way they dance_

Just as it had sixty-odd years previously, her skin tingled and sparked where it touched his. But unlike then, she knew what it was. The tingle of a soul-mate's skin, of a life-partner's skin. For that was what they were, partners in work and life.

_Cause everyone knows they're in love_

_Everyone knows they're in love_

_Yes and everyone knows they're in love_

_By the way they dance_

Albus looked down into her eyes and it was his turn to revel in the warmth, love and affection that shone forthwith. Feelings that were obvious to anyone who watched them dance across the floor. He leaned down slightly and caught her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

_Cause everyone knows they're in love_

_Everyone knows they're in love_

_Yes and everyone knows they're in love_

_By the way they dance_

Sylvia squealed in delight, as an uproar went up in hall. Exclamations and muttered oaths punctuated the air, the teachers not bothering to control them. But in the middle of the dance floor, Minerva McGonagall laid her head down on her employer's shoulder, closing her eyes.

A.N: Finished! Whaddya think?

E.N. Friendly editor here again…well, I'm only friendly when I want to be. Anyway, if you like this story, review so that she can have motivation to write others.


End file.
